dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Puppy
' Dudley Donald Puppy '''is a Jedi Knight who survived Order 66 and went into hiding on the Planet: Tatooine along with Kitty Katswell. Backstory It started when Order 66 was issued and the Clone Troopers-turned-Stormtroopers came into Petropolis and attacked. While some Jedi were killed, Kitty and Dudley fought back and killed all of the troopers, they then escaped on their own shuttle and landed on Tatooine where they stayed in exile. Where Kitty found an orphaned dragony named, Hanah Streaker who she found to be Force Sensitive, so she took her in as her padawan. And Dudley would help her with training Hanah. Bio Then years, Later, with guidance from the Crusaders' old friends, the Riders and their allies came to Tatooine to try and find more Jedi Knights. But during the excursion, Gumdrop and Sugardrop got separated from the team only to be found by some scouting Stormtroopers and chased by them, but then Kitty chased after them on her motorcycle and got the 2 foals to safety as the troopers crashed into a concrete wall. Kitty took the 2 back to her hideout where she revealed her true self, as Dudley introduced himself and they both introduced Hanah. and later the riders came up and meet her. And they agreed to return Personality Although intelligent, friendly, and clever, Dudley is an incredibly air-headed and jumpy dog. As a T.U.F.F. agent, and a dog who loves the feeling of being good, he loves to catch bad guys like Bird Brainand The Chameleon. With his superior DNA, Dudley has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate mix of dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat somehow). With the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer, he cannot be stopped; however, Dudley is still a sloppy, excitable pup. Dudley clearly isn't a thoroughly trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition, he is prone to believing that he is dependent on others (usually, his mother or Kitty). Although he seems to like juice boxes, Dudley also seems to like grapes and anything grape flavored. If he isn't drinking a juice box, he is often seen drinking grape soda and also loves grape flavored snow cones, as seen in the episode Lie Like a Dog. In Mutts and Bolts, Dudley gained "super intelligence" from a lightning strike. This may mean that he will be smarter in the future, but it is most likely that this was only used for a gag. Appearance Even though he has said to be a mix of every breed of dog known to man (or animal), Dudley has the appearance of a beagle (resembling dogs like Snoopy from the ''Charlie Brown franchise having black ears and nose while the rest of his fur is white), but with blue eyes. He wears only a tight, black T-shirt and he almost never wears any pants as he is shown to hate them. In a few episodes, Dudley has worn a pair for a certain reason, usually for a disguise. He has a physically fit chest and pair of arms (most-likely due to his Alaskan malamute DNA), with skinny legs (most-likely due to his greyhound DNA), giving him a top-heavy frame, and has a short, pointy tail on top of a bubbly butt. He is about 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger Dr. Rabies. Main weaponry *M1 Garand *Thompson M1A1 *Remington 1100 *Colt M1911 *Blue Lightsaber Skills and abilities Fighting Skills: Force Powers: Lightsaber Combat: Marksmanship: Trivia *Dudley Puppy makes his appearance in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gullible Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Form V Users Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Athletic Characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong Characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Speedsters Category:Protector of Innocence